


perceptions

by Kyrja



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bonding, Conversations, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hope's Peak AU, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrja/pseuds/Kyrja
Summary: By her side, there are many ways in which Kiibo can feel like a human being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sawazuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawazuya/gifts).



> Hi! This fic was written for a secret santa on twitter, and I got @newptune! I'm so happy to write this for you, friend, since we both like the pairing, çsaldkasdkasdka. >w< I thought too much about what to do for you, and somehow I ended up imagining that a collection of short stories would fit your style more. So, I hope you can appreciate!
> 
> Well, now talking about the fic, this is a collection about the five senses! Each chapter for one of them, totalizing five. Please, keep an eye on the tags; I can add more, as I didn't write the next stories yet. Feel free to let kudos or comments, this always helps. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a nice reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First sense: Sight.

(the sight of her smile)

☼

The graduation of the students of the Hope's Peak Academy was closer by now. In that way, as there was a possibility that they would not keep contact after the event, Koizumi suggested taking a picture of everyone, as a remembrance of sharing all the years with one another in that school.

Since the idea gladly was agreed by them, the students started proposing places to go after the ceremony. The courtyard was their final choice; after all, there was a huge cherry blossom tree planted in there that would turn into a good background for the picture.

And, then, the days passed until the great moment.

☼

Before Kiibo can make his appearance in the marked place, he decides to go one last time to the Ultimate Inventor Research Lab. It is the room that he spent time with Iruma, in the end; so, without doubts, that place will be one of which he will miss more.

Because even when he cannot feel emotions like humans, those memories are important to him.

Then, already in front of the lab, Kiibo gives a glance at it from the outside. After some minutes, he notices that someone else has the same idea to go there.

“Oh, what’re ya doin’ here, Kiibo?” Iruma approaches him. “Won’t you goin’ to take that shit picture with all those losers?”

“Just verifying something.” It is his response. The shyness does not allow him to say that he is there because of her. “Will you not going too, Iruma-san?”

“Yeah, yeah…or else that bitch’ll take the shit over me.” She frowns, but quickly her expression becomes some kind of soft. “But, y’know...I wanted to check if everything was okay in here before of it.”

Something in Iruma’s face says that she does not want to let the lab behind. It is as if she created a spiritual bond with that place after these three years, at last; and Kiibo cannot find any words to say, once the nostalgia starts to grow inside of them.

In that way, both enters the room. They do not take too much time inside of there, however, as it is confirmed by their research that all the inventions that Iruma cares the most about already are with her.

When the two get out of the lab, Kiibo looks at Iruma and confesses with a sad smile, “I’ll never forget the days we passed in that school. And the maintenances you did to me, Iruma-san.”

In response, Iruma suddenly freaks out, trembling a little bit. “W-why’re you startin’ to get so fuckin’ sentimental, Kiibo? It’s not like anyone will die!”

“I know!” Kiibo tries to explain himself, in an attempt to calm her down. “But if we never come back to talk? I need to be sure that you’ll know how grateful I am for all that time with you.”

His words are sufficient to make her eyes drop some tears.

“I-Iruma-san?” He starts to be in panic. “I-I said something wrong?”

“Uh-uh…I know it’ll be a farewell, but…” Iruma tries to recompose herself, but it is in vain. “I give a shit to you, Kiibo. I’m not okay with it…”

Kiibo is not sure of what to say. Yet, he is certain of something: it is not a good sight to see her so down like in that moment.

“I didn’t know that, so…thanks.” He caresses the top of her head with tenderness. “I’m glad because I feel the same about you, Iruma-san. So, please, don’t cry. We still can try to find a way to keep contact, right? It’s nothing for a genius like you!”

After a few seconds, Iruma takes off his hand of her head and holds it with her own hands. It is like she has come back to normal.  “A big fuckin’ genius like me can handle that, ya’re right. So…let’s go to take that damn picture or not?”

The sight of Iruma’s smile is undoubtedly more fitting to her face than tears. Kiibo cannot help but smile because of the thought, and then they go to the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second sense: Hearing.

(the sound of her voice)

☼

Kiibo wonders about his possible pop idol career, remembers the tragic incident with Saihara and, in the end, finally sighs; maybe it is not meant to be, and he just has to move on after accepting that reality.

At the academy’s roof floor—a place that he seldom goes—a strangled noise comes out from his mouth, stubbornly, in a last attempt of not giving up. Kiibo tries to tune his timbre and volume, letting his voice sound softer to the ears of humans, but it does not seem to work.

It is just the same as before: weird, loud and hurtful.

Almost at the same moment, the door that leads to the roof opens with a thump. Kiibo turns himself to see who is intending to go to that place and, for his surprise, the person who appears from there is no one else but Iruma.

“Fuck, here ya are!” Iruma shouts. “Don’t be such a trouble in the ass by disappearin’ like that, Kiibo! I was lookin’ for ya, y’know.”

Suddenly, Kiibo feels apprehension growing inside of him, and hopes that she had not heard his attempt of singing. If he had a stomach, it would be heavy by now, for sure. “Bur for what, Iruma-san?”

In response, Iruma only sighs, approaching from him. “Well, I was worried ‘bout ya and Pooichi just happened to tell me everything.”

So, she knows. Kiibo cannot help but feeling some kind of useless to have more people knowing about his failure. “You were? I’m really sorry for that. I shouldn’t be thinking about it in the first place.”

In the same moment, Iruma’s face contorts in disgust, as if she cannot believe in his words. She feels insulted, somehow. “Of course ya should, dammit! And ya know what? I bet you’d fuckin’ kick that idol bitch’s ass in an instant!”

Internally, Kiibo feels sorry for Sayaka, but just replies, “Huh…thanks, I guess?”

“Well, ya must thank me,” she says, convinced. “Cause I’m willing to help you in everything you fuckin’ need!”

Kiibo blinks, contemplating the value of her supporting words. Even when this is all about the problems of his voice while singing, it is the sound of Iruma’s voice that remains stuck in his memory—or better, memory data.

Clear and strangely calming, Iruma’s words, even when are curse ones, turn to be just good to hear.

“Thank you, Iruma-san.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third sense: Smell.

(the smell of her hair)

☼

It is that epoch of the year in which Iruma tries to convince everyone who passes in front of the laboratory of the academy to test her new inventions.

Kiibo is not an exception; at least, it is what he discovers when, without being able to process, the blonde one pulls him through the corridor with animosity in the eyes after recovering of being rejected by Akamatsu for the third time.

“Look at this awesomeness, Kiibo!” Already inside of the room, Iruma seems proud of herself when she picks up a shampoo packaging that is above one of the desks.

Kiibo is not sure how to react, since it appears to be something common, so he risks the obvious question. “Is this shampoo?”

“Course not! Geez, I thought you’d know that’s not some useless shit!” Iruma seems offended at first, but soon chuckles in an arrogant way. “It’s a product that helps hair to be gorgeously eternal as mine! It’s not so fuckin’ awesome?”

“And I wonder why did you call me here?” Kiibo thinks, and quickly his expression becomes worried. “Wait, Iruma-san! Aren’t you intending to use it on me, are you?”

“Duh-uh!” Iruma opens the bottle, approaching him. “Now, come here.”

Kiibo steps back. “There’s no sense on it, Iruma-san! I’m robot, remember? No way my hair will fall someday.”

As something clicks on her head, Iruma sits on one of those benches scattered in the entire place. She sighs, discouraged. “Huh…what should I do now…?”

Soon enough, Kiibo feels bad for rejecting her as the others. And, before he can notice, the words leave his mouth as a suggestion. “Why don’t you test it on yourself? I’m sure it’ll only let you hair become stunner, Iruma-san. It was made by you, after all!”

Iruma looks at him. It takes few seconds to her to realize the compliment, and when the time comes, she suddenly feels her cheeks warming.

“S-so, whatever. Ya’re fuckin’ right ‘bout it, Kiibo.”

This serves to Iruma to recover her cool, and Kiibo feels relieved by that.

It does not take too much to her to apply the product on her locks. As she finishes it, a pleasant fragrance starts to fill the air—and even when Kiibo cannot detect it so well, it is still relaxing.

“Well, I guess ya can sniff it…” Iruma murmurs, in a soft way. And, seconds later, her tone comes back to be like the usual. “Ya’ll certainly fuckin’ like it, I’m sure! Do it right now, Kiibo!”

Kiibo cannot say if it is an order or a request, but as being Iruma, it must be both.

Then, one more time, he can detect a sweet aroma coming from one of her locks, in which he picks up with a hand; somehow, Kiibo has an impression that the product only serves to enhance what is already there.

And, embarrassingly, he likes how Iruma smells.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth sense: Taste.

(the taste of her mouth)

☼

Kiibo does not know what the White Day is, but as soon as Amami explains him a little more about the date, he decides to prepare chocolates for Iruma. In her own way, she has always been caring about him, so he ends up wanting to do something in return.

However, even when he reassures Saihara that everything will be all right, doing the thing is difficult and nothing turns exactly how he imagined.

So, he ends up buying something from a chocolate shop instead.

When the gift is packed, Kiibo nervously goes to Iruma’s room in the girl’s dormitory, somewhat glad for not finding Tenko or Mahiru in the corridor. Once in front of the place, he knocks the door, but nothing happens. He tries again, and when he just notices that the door is not locked, he opens it with curiosity.

There, he finds Iruma sleeping with the head on her desk. She has been working into something, as he would expect from her, and apparently just collapsed, tired and sleepy.

Now he knows the reason why she lost the classes of the morning, and it makes him feel some kind of worried.

Kiibo would talk about it with her as soon as she would wake up, but that is not the main reason in which he is there. He shakes her shoulder a little bit, but as she does not open her eyes, he decides that the best thing to do is to leave the room.

In the moment when he turns to the door, however, Kiibo feels his wrist being hold by the Ultimate Inventor.

Iruma yawns, stretching her arms, looking at him with her big blue eyes. “What are ya doin’ here, Kiibo?”

Her question catches him by surprise. Kiibo cleans his throat, without being able to gaze at her directly. “Well, you know…I came here to check on you, Iruma-san.”

“As you can see, I’m fun-fucking-tastic right now.” Iruma chuckles, the convinced atmosphere surrounding her. “As always I’m.”

Kiibo does not believe on her at all, but once she seems to see that he is holding something, he tries to hide the package behind his back. It does not work, since Iruma observes his movements with curiosity.

“So, what’s that? Lemme see it.” As her question makes Kiibo be on the defensive, Iruma continues, “C’mon, we haven’t all the day.”

There is no escape, Kiibo sees. Iruma’s persistence is stronger than his’, for sure, so he ends up giving up his resistance. “Huh, so…I-I bought it for you, Iruma-san.”

Iruma blinks as he gives her the package, the expression completely blank. Just for one minute, however; as soon as she realizes the meaning behind that tiny box of chocolate, her eyes widen, the face reddening in a fast way.

Her arrogant façade falls when she mutters, “K-Kiibo, why…”

“You’re always working hard in me and in everything you puts your hands on, Iruma-san.” Kiibo tries, suddenly feeling ashamed by his own words. “And it makes me think that I don’t thank you enough for all of that. So…I wanted to do something for you. Please, accept it, Iruma-san!”

Once Kiibo finishes, Iruma sees herself wordless again. How many times somebody said something like this for her before? She cannot remember. She cannot even say if there had one.

“Huh…h-huh…” Iruma glances at the chocolates, picking up one of them when the box is opened by her. “F-fuck, Kiibo, you’re making everything weird.”

“A-am I?” Kiibo is shocked by heart. “Iruma-san, don’t you like it?”

The Ultimate Inventor lifts from her chair, just in front of him. And, a little uncertain, she moves forward; leaning her head to next to his face.

It is just a short period of time, but when Iruma press her lips above his’, in a soft and calm way that does not fit her at all—but at the same time, _does_ —Kiibo feels as if the world stopped spinning. For an eternity, to be more precise.

 Iruma’s mouth is warm, even he has a notion of what it is. Warm and cool, maybe somewhat stormy, but without doubts, like a clean sky.

Kiibo does not know the source of these notions, but something is clear: Iruma has always helped him to name each of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth sense: Touch.

(the touch of our fingers)

☼

Mostly, it is Iruma who starts touching Kiibo in some way; either by the necessity of repairing him, or by bringing him to somewhere that she wants to go.

Because of it, it feels different when their roles change and it is his time of taking some kind of initiative between them.

The Christmas is there, and they are walking through the snowy streets of the city to the courtyard of the Hope’s Peak Academy—the place where Kaede will show her last piano performance in the academy. With Kiibo’s help, she could convince Iruma two weeks before to pass by there before their graduation.

In a determined moment, their fingers just meet each other without any of them noticing. It is a short distance that Kiibo has no intention of breaking at first, but as Iruma gives him a glance that it is all right, he chuckles and, finally, their fingers intercross.

The sensation of this kind of touch is different—not bad in any way.

This makes Kiibo feel like he has everything.

Everything he wants, everything he needs.

To feel that he is alive and spend moments like that with Iruma are the only two thing that Kiibo would ask for.

Because, by heart, they are what make him feel as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for my delay at publishing the chapters, but I want to thank you all for following me through this. I really enjoyed writing this fic, even more because this is a gift for a very special friend of mine, so I'll miss it, but I'm glad for finally being able to finish it. <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
